


A Momentary Peace

by mammothluv



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the 8/11/2010 episode.  Téa has unfinished business with Blair before leaving Llanview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Momentary Peace

**Author's Note:**

> One Life to Live belongs to the show creators and ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> This was written for rysler for femslash10.

The finality of their parting pressed on her, an unbearable weight, as she tried to laugh through it for Téa's sake. But Blair said her goodbye to Téa and she walked away before she fell apart completely.

Falling apart is exactly what she's doing when she hears the knock on her door. She does her best to wipe the tears from her face and opens the door to find the last person she expected. She's certain Téa takes in her puffy eyes and runny nose. There's a flash of recognition in Téa's eyes as she glances at Blair's obviously tear-stained face and something else, an almost predatory determination.

Blair doesn't get the chance to speak or consider what the look means before Téa's hands are on her, pushing her back inside and against the nearest wall. Téa's lips are warm and soft against her own before Blair can open her mouth to protest. Not that she wants to protest. Blair isn't surprised when her natural response is to kiss back, her arms wrapping around Téa and pulling her closer until there's no space between them, body against body. She's felt the pull for months now, before that if she's honest with herself.

Even when they were doing their best to destroy one another, she was drawn to Téa. But, by the time Blair admitted it to herself, Téa was already sick. She resigned herself to the fact that it would never be the right time. Since then she's been grasping at anything and everything that might distract her from the fact that she realized she loves Téa Delgado too damn late to do anything about it.

Maybe she'll go right back to distracting herself for tomorrow but right now the woman she finally knows she wants is right here. And, judging from the urgency with which she's kissing her, Téa wants Blair too.

So she doesn't resist it. She doesn't stop Téa's hands wandering under her dress and slowly up bare thighs, Téa's tongue pushing it's way into her mouth. Blair doesn't fight her urge to give into Téa until she feels Téa's hands start to shake bringing back in a rush all the reasons this didn't happen before now.

It takes a great deal of restraint for Blair to put her hands on Téa's shoulders and gently push her away. Téa's look of hurt and confusion in response feels almost like a physical blow.

Blair tries to make her regret obvious when she says, "Téa, you said earlier…" She's not used to struggling with words but Téa's always been good at throwing her off her game. "You said your tumor could affect your decision making. I can't."

Téa sighs. The hurt in her eyes is replaced with anger, something Blair finds not just familiar but strangely comforting. "Don't Blair," she snaps. "Don't try to take care of me now. That's not what I need."

Téa advances on her again and Blair realizes she should have moved away from the wall when she had a chance. Téa knows how to push an advantage. She pushes Blair's shoulders firmly against the wall and her mouth is mere inches from Blair's lips when Blair speaks up again.

"I have to, Téa. Trust me. It's not that I don't want this but I can't let you..." Blair is silenced by Téa's finger coming to rest firmly on her lips.

"Let me?" Téa asks. "I may be forgetting things, Blair. But, for now, I still know what I want. And don't think I missed that you just admitted you want it too." Téa accentuates the statement with a hand under Blair's skirt once again, trailing along the inside of her thigh in a way Blair can tell is meant to lower her resistance. And she's certain Téa realizes it's working when Blair can't help but respond by parting her legs farther and arching into the contact.

"I'm not going to see you again," Téa continues. Her smile is cocky and she leans in even closer to Blair as she says, "This is what I want. This is what you want. We don't have time to fight about it."

"Oh, for Christ's sake," Blair says as soon as she's able to catch her breath. "At least let me take you upstairs. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it properly and heaven knows that doesn't include Kelly or, worse, Dorian walking in on us."

"I don't know," Téa says as she kisses a trail along Blair's collarbone. "I, for one, would love to see Dorian's reaction."

"Oh, shut up," Blair responds with a chuckle. She pushes Téa back once again but this time she immediately grabs her hand and pulls her up the stairs.

Téa is so close behind Blair that her mouth is only inches from Blair's ear as she whispers, her voice low and full of promise, "I do appreciate your commitment to doing me properly, you know. I'll do my best to return the favor."

"Oh, you have no idea just how committed I am to that very thing and I do appreciate your eagerness to reciprocate." Blair emphasizes her statement by taking the stairs even faster.

There's a moment of hesitation on both their parts once they're inside Blair's bedroom. Blair's not sure if it's because this is something new for them or because they both realize it's goodbye. They stand at the edge of Blair's bed and their eyes meet, certain but uncharacteristically shy. But the hesitation doesn't last long. Blair takes the lead at first, her fingers our reaching out to tug impatiently at the tie on Téa's coat.

As in every other area of their relationship, they fight for control. Téa's touch is soft but sure, her tongue insistent as it pushes it's way into Blair's mouth. Blair's hands are just a little rougher than necessary as they tug at zippers and clothing but gentle when they finally run over Téa's bare skin.

When she finally pushes Téa down on her bed, Blair tries not to focus on the fact that this is goodbye, tries to think of it as a beginning. Maybe somehow it is. Her relationship with Téa has never been easy to define. There's no reason this should be any different.

They join in a rush of need, desire, gasps, flashes of teeth and tongue against warm skin. It's too much for Blair to remember clearly even seconds after it happens though she so desperately wants to catalogue every moment, every inch of Téa's bare skin, every emotion clear in expressive brown eyes, the way her name rolls easily off Téa's tongue, softly one moment and rich with passion the next. She wants to remember it all in the lonely days she knows are sure to come.

Afterwards they lay silent, bodies entwined in a way that feels more natural to her than Blair ever could have anticipated. As she absently strokes Téa's hair, Blair wills time to slow down.

It doesn't.

The moment she so desperately wants to avoid arrives when Téa pulls slowly away, untangling herself from both Blair and the sheets.

The regret is obvious in Téa's voice when she says, "I have to go." She speaks so softly that Blair almost doesn't hear her, wishes she could pretend she hadn't.

Téa pauses and something about the way she's looking at Blair tells Blair this goodbye is just as difficult for her. "You're the only one who hasn't asked me to stay," Téa says finally.

It's curiosity, not an accusation, but Blair can't help a slight defensiveness in her tone when she responds. "Don't think I haven't wanted to."

"Why didn't you?" Téa asks, eyes narrowing slightly as she regards Blair thoughtfully.

"Because I get it, Téa. Because I can't be sure I wouldn't do the same thing and I can't bear the thought of making this any harder for you."

Téa sighs and lies back down, resting her head on the pillow opposite Blair and looking into Blair's eyes as she says, "I wish. Obviously I wish things were different. But I wish you and I could..." Téa pauses, taking a few deep breaths before she continues. She places one hand on Blair's chest when she says, "This would have been interesting."

As is usual these days, Blair's laughter mixes with tears as she responds. "Interesting is one way to put it."

"It never would have worked. Can you imagine?" Despite her words Téa's voice betrays an obvious hope, one they won't get to explore, that maybe she's wrong.

Blair brushes a few stray hairs back from Téa's eyes. Téa's forehead is warm to the touch, a sharp reminder of why they'll never find out whether this would work or not. "You're probably right," she says. "But I would have liked to have tried anyway."

Téa's smile is genuine as she replies, "Me too."

Then Téa's up and dressing and walking out the door and Blair feels like she should say something but she's not finding the words. She thinks Téa knows anyway.


End file.
